1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automobile snow chains and more particularly to a device for aiding in the application of snow chains to automobile tires.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,500 an apparatus for holding vehicle wheel tire chains is disclosed, incorporating a ramp member for mounting the tire chains onto the wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,263 a tire chain container and mounting aid is disclosed which includes a pair of hollow shells which, when fastened together in open-face-to-open-face relation, form a closed container capable of containing a pair of tire chains.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,870 a tire ramp is disclosed, having a hinged mid-section which closes to form a container for the tire chains.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,724, a wooden block and mechanical alarm bell combination is disclosed, upon which an automobile wheel can climb to facilitate tire chain installation. The warning bell alerts the user when proper tire positioning has been achieved.
One common problem which faces users of tire chain ramps and which is not addressed in the prior art, is the difficulty of fixing the ramp stationary as the driver attempts to back or drive his car up on the tire chain ramp for tire chain installation. Although this problem is not as serious in freshly fallen or powdered snow where the ramp has a tendency to sink into the ground a few inches, tire ramp slippage is particularly severe in packed snow or on icy surfaces. Since many tire chains are installed on highway roadsides, packed or icy conditions are not uncommon. When ice is the condition of the installation surface, a second person is generally required to hold the ramp in place as the driver rolls the tire onto the ramp.
A second problem which is not adequately addressed in the prior art is the problem of storing these tire ramps. Since many tire chain users will be carrying these tire chains in their cars during the winter months, it is desirable for the ramps and chains to take up as small a volume as practically possible. It is also desirable for this volume to be consumed by orthogonal planar surfaces in order to allow for efficient storage of other adjacent items.
What is needed then, is a snow chain installation ramp having a non-skid surface useful both in ice and packed snow and which provides compact storage of both the ramps and the chains.